Love Changes Things
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a requested story. It was written for fun, so please don't take it seriously. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know some of you will probably hate me for writing this story, but remember, this is just a story. It was requested by someone who I will not mention. This was all intentionally for fun, not to be taken seriously. All I'm asking is give me feedback on what you think about the story not the couples that are in the story. I own nothing, but my OCs.

In a rainy, dark night, we see Crash, Spyro, Coco, Crunch, Crashzilla and Cyndra looking at a grave. The grave says 'Here lies Cynder, former lover of Spyro and just recent lover for Crash'. "Do you think that was necessary to put that on there?" Crashzilla asked. "Sh" Cyndra said to Crashzilla. Crash then puts a flower on her grave. He then just gave a sad sigh. "Come on Crash. Let's head inside" Coco said. The group leaves, but Crash gave one last look at her grave. He then gave another sigh and followed. They enter the house and Crash went into his room.

Over the next few days, Crash still has been feeling down about loosing Cynder. Spyro can't help but feel sorry for him. He sits next to a tree and stares at the sky. Spyro just can't stand seeing Crash like this. Spyro decides to walk up to Crash. "Crash?" Spyro asked. "What is it?" Crash asked. "Crash.. you can't go on like this.. get up and see someone else" Spyro said. "Spyro.. I can't. She's the third girlfriend I lost. And I really thought she was the one. It seems like I'm not a ladies man. I might as well just be like this for the rest of my life" Crash said. "Don't say that! You're great to be around! Your are fun, smart...-ish, exciting, cute... and.. lovable" Spyro said as he stroked Crash's ear. Crash just gave a look and blushed a little. Crash stood up and backed up a little. "Uh.. ahem. That's a going a bit too far don't you think? I mean.. you're not really serious right?" Crash asked. "Actually I am. I think you deserve someone" Spyro said. "Um.. I think I'll stick with females. I'd rather not be gay" Crash said. "Maybe a female isn't what you need" Spyro said getting a little too close to Crash. "Sorry... I can't. I'm more comfortable with being in a relationship with a female than.. another male" Crash said. "I see" Spyro said. Then he walked off. Crash just shivered.

Spyro walks inside with a down look on his face. Coco notices him being a little down. "What's wrong Spyro?" Coco asked. "Well.. I.. I don't want to be a male anymore" Spyro said. "Sorry. It almost sounded like you said you don't want to be a male anymore" Coco said. "This is what I said" Spyro said. Coco just froze at the fact that Spyro didn't want to be a male anymore. "Um.. why?" Coco asked. "Well.. it's Crash. He's been sad and inactive. And I want to cheer him up" Spyro said. "And what were you going to do to cheer him up?" Coco asked. "By... dating him" Spyro admitted while blushing. Coco's jaw dropped in surprise. "Are you mad?! How do you expect him to get over Cynder's death after a few days? Plus, being gay isn't the answer" Coco said. "I hate seeing him sad though. I want him to be happy" Spyro said. "Only time can fix this. There's no point in rushing it" Coco said. Spyro just gave a sad sigh. Coco then thought for a moment. "Ok.. how about this.. if he's still like this after a few more weeks then I'll show you where a machine where you can be transformed into a female... permanently" Coco said. Spyro looked at her and gave a smile. "You are the best" Spyro said as he hugged her. "Sure. I just hope this doesn't cause anything bad to happen" Coco said hugging back. Crunch then comes in. "Guys! You gotta check this out!" Crunch said with a smile on his face.

Crashzilla is seen hanging upside down tied up in a vines. Cyndra walks by and spots him. Cyndra had a daydream of her kissing him while he's upside down. She then snapped out of it and approached him. "Hey Crashzilla" Cyndra said. "Hey Cyndra" Crashzilla said in an annoyed tone. "What are you up to?" Cyndra asked. "Hanging out... upside down.. with no feeling in my arms.. or legs.. or body. Oh, and blood gathering up in my head, making me feel dizzy" Crashzilla said pointing out the obvious. Cyndra then got close to his ear. "It's not too late to accept it" Cyndra whispered. "Accept what?" Crashzilla asked. "I think you know what" Cyndra said. "Look. I am who I am. I'm not changing my ways" Crashzilla said. Cyndra shrugged and started walking away. "Wait! Why are you going away? Aren't you going to help me down?" Crashzilla asked. "Did you ask to be helped down?" Cyndra asked. Crashzilla sighed. "Can you.. please help me down?" Crashzilla asked. "Sure" Cyndra said. Cyndra then got up the tree Crashzilla was hanging on to cut the vines. Crunch, Spyro and Coco then spotted them. "See? Haha! I told you! The fool hung himself upside down" Crunch said. "Oh gee.. why won't you tell the whole world that? I'm sure that would be the worlds BIGGEST NEWSFLASH OF THE WHOLE FUCKING CENTURY!" Crashzilla shouted as his face got red. Cyndra then cut the vines and he fell. Crashzilla tried to stand but he was too dizzy. "What were you doing up there anyway?" Coco asked. "I was.. attacked... by damn squirrels" Crashzilla said trying to focus. "Squirrels?" Coco asked. "Yeah. Those.. demons keep annoying me. The little shit heads" Crashzilla said. 'Oh, Crashzilla. Why must you let anger get the best of you?' Cyndra thought to herself.

An acorn then landed on Crashzilla. They all looked up to see squirrels laughing. "That's it! I'm going to burn this tree down!" Crashzilla said as he charged up his atomic breath. Then Cyndra came by and closed his mouth before he launched that attack and smoke came out his nose. "I think you need a time out" Cyndra said. She then grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Ow! Ow! Ear! Ow!" Crashzilla said as he was getting pulled away. "Poor Crashzilla. Always so angry" Coco said. Squirrels are now seen sticking their tongues out and laughing at Crashzilla as he's getting pulled away.

Coco, Spyro and Crunch then went back to find Crash had gone missing. "Where's Crash?" Spyro asked. They looked around and then they spotted him near an edge of a cliff with a bazooka. "Don't do it, Crash!" Spyro said. Then he charged with incredible speed. Coco and Crunch just stared in amazement. "How is he able to go that fast?" Coco asked. "I don't know" Crunch replied.

Spyro is seen continuing charging to Crash's location. Crash then had the bazooka pointing at him and was about to pull the trigger. Then Spyro grabbed Crash's pants and threw him on the ground, making him let go of the bazooka. Spyro then jumps on top of him. "Don't you dare try a stupid stunt like that again!" Spyro said panting. Crash just stared in surprise. "Damn it Crash! Can't you see that we care about you? You cannot give up your life over somebody's death. You understand?" Spyro said strictly. "I understand. I understand that you care a little too much about me" Crash said. "Damn it Crash. Why must you be like this?" Spyro asked. "Because I'm miserable. Now if you don't mind letting me up so I can kill myself" Crash said. Spyro then went to the bazooka and kicked it off the edge of the cliff. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Crash asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Trying to kill yourself. That's not right" Spyro said. "I just want the pain to stop" Crash said. "Stop dwelling on the past! You think it was any easier for me when she left me? Or when she died? Her death was tragic for all of us. But you got to move on and look what you got in front of you" Spyro said. "And what would that be?" Crash asked. "Your sister, Crunch, Crashzilla, Cyndra... and me" Spyro said. "I already told you, I don't want to be gay" Crash said. Spyro struggled to figure out what to say then thought of something. "Ok, you know what, if you want to waste your life, fine. But you'll hurt a lot of people if you do so" Spyro said. He then walked off, leaving Crash to his thoughts.

"This is getting out of hand. I think it's time we turn Spyro into a female" Coco said. "Wait.. what?" Crunch asked. "Spyro wants to become a female so he can be with Crash" Coco said. Crunch was silent for a moment. "What you people been smoking?" Crunch asked. "Come on. Let's gather Spyro and make sure Crash doesn't kill himself" Coco said.

A/N: Ok so let me know what you think. And again, this is just for fun, don't take it seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing, but my OCs.

Crash is seen with vines, tied up to a tree. "There. That should keep him from killing himself. Now let's get going" Coco said. They started walking away. "Wait! Are you just going to leave me here?" Crash asked. But they didn't pay attention to him and continued walking. "Hey! Guys! HEY!" Crash shouted, trying to get their attention. But they still walked until he can see them no more.

"Great. I'm stuck here and I have no idea where they're going" Crash said to himself. Crash sighed as he looked at the ocean. Then an acorn hit his head. He looked at the acorn. He then looked up and saw squirrels laughing at him. Then they ran off. "Damn squirrels" Crash said to himself.

We then see Cyndra locking a door. "Cyndra! This is not necessary!" Crashzilla said from the other side of the door. "It is for your own good" Cyndra said. "You know I can blast open this door right?" Crashzilla said. "You know this is an anti-atomic door, right?" Cyndra asked in the same tone. Crashzilla didn't believe her. He then charges his atomic breath and fired at the door. An explosion erupted and dust filled the air. When the dust cleared, the door was seen still intact. "See?" Cyndra asked from the other side of the door. "How is that possible?" Crashzilla asked. "Coco took a sample of your DNA and came up with a material that stays intact, even when attacked with atomic energy" Cyndra explained. "Great. I'm being held against my will. Peachy" Crashzilla said. "It is only until you learn your lesson, Crashzilla" Cyndra said then walked away.

Crashzilla sighed and just stared out the window. He then lied down on the floor facing the other way. He then had a look like he realized something and looked back at the window.

Coco, Crunch and Spyro are seen on a boat, sailing to Cortex's Castle. "I can't believe you were willing to give up your gems for this boat, Spyro" Coco said. "I don't care. As long as Crash will be happy after this" Spyro said. "Crunch think you both need to stay in school. This is crazy talk!" Crunch said. "Oh shut up Crunch. You're not Mr. T" Coco said. "Who Mr. T? Crunch don't know a Mr. T" Crunch said. "Guys. Knock it off. This is important" Spyro said. "Do you think Crash will love you after this? Even after what you said to him before?" Coco asked. Spyro just thought about it.

Crash is seen still tied up to a tree. He gave a bored sigh. "Man, being tied here is boring. And I still miss Cynder! I'm bored and sad. I'm the most miserable being on Earth!" Crash yelled to the skies. But he was still alone. Nobody could hear him. Crash gave a sigh. "I guess I'm destined to die like this. Sad, lonely and bored" Crash said in a depressed tone. Then another acorn hit his head. Instead of the squirrels laughing, they were wanting him to shut up. "Well.. maybe not lonely.." Crash said staring at them annoyed.

Cyndra came to the door with a tray of food. "Crashzilla? I figured you were hungry, so I got you some food" Cyndra said. She then opened the door and found that Crashzilla was gone. Cyndra dropped the tray and investigated on how he got out. She then looked at the window and then realized how. "I told Coco to block up that window! Great, now I'm going to have to search for him" Cyndra said rushing out of the room and out of the house to search for Crashzilla.

Crashzilla is seen searching for the squirrels by knocking on the trees to see if they were in any of them. "I'll find you and serve you as a shish kabob!" Crashzilla said as he continued his search.

We see Coco, Crunch and Spyro landing on the beach near Cortex's Castle. "Ok, now how do we get in?" Coco wondered. Then they spotted a minion, carrying a ladder, walking to the castle. He then puts up the ladder, climbed up it and walked off. "That'll work" Coco said. Then they all climbed up the ladder and ran out of sight before anybody noticed. Then the minion comes back. "I forgot about not leaving ladders up" the minion said to himself. Then he pulled up the ladder and walked off with it.

Then the three got to a window and looked in. They found all of Cortex's machines. But strangely, they couldn't find Cortex. Then they slowly enter the room and then they heard some voices coming from outside the door. "Why should I be the next one to guard Cortex's lab?" Dingodile asked outside the door. "Because we agreed that the order of guarding Cortex's lab is Tropy, me, you and Tiny" N. Gin said outside. "Can I at least take a nap first? Tiny has been keeping me up all night with his roaring" Dingodile said yawning. "Sorry. That's the way it is" N. Gin said. "Fine" Dingodile said with a sigh. Then N. Gin walks off. Then shortly after, Dingodile falls asleep and snores outside.

"Ok. Looks like we're in the clear. As long as we keep it quiet" Coco said. "Hey, that might be it" Spyro said pointing to a machine with a tall door. They went up to the machine and Spyro stepped in. "You ready?" Crunch asked. "Let it rip" Spyro said. Crunch then pressed the change button. And Spyro changed into a bat. "Hey. Crunch always wanted a bat" Crunch said. "Don't think about it. Just do it again" Spyro said as a bat. Crunch then pressed the button again and Spyro turned into a desk. "Not amused" Spyro said. Crunch presses it again and he turned into a ball. "Oh cool" Crunch said. Crunch then went to the door, opened it and grabbed Spyro. "What are you.." Spyro was about to ask, then Crunch started doing some basketball moves. He then had Spyro role up one arm and down the other, grabbed him, then threw him back into the machine under his arm. Crunch then closed the door and turned Spyro back to normal. "That was uncalled for" Spyro said rubbing his head.

"If you guys are done goofing around, here is the machine you were looking for" Coco said next to a machine that looks like washing machine with a sign that says 'The Gender Changing Machine'. "Oh.. heh. Our bad. I wonder what Cortex needs a sex changing machine" Spyro asked. "Well you see.. some mutants get horny and.. " Coco was saying then got interrupted. "Ok, that's enough information. Well.. goodbye manhood" Spyro said as he opened the door and entered the machine. It was a tight squeeze, so Crunch had to slam the door on his butt. Then they started up the machine. Spyro then began to spin and smoke filled the inside of the machine.

Outside, Dingodile is still sleeping and snoring.

Then the machine stopped. The door opened and smoke filled the air. They saw a purple claw stepping out of the machine. And once the smoke started to clear, their eyes were stunned on what they saw.

A/N: As usual I like to have cliffhangers to keep my stories interesting. If you're annoyed by this I apologize, but a story is a story. So anyway, let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing, but my OCs.

Crash is seen still tied up to a tree, but he was about to fall asleep. Then his stomach growled. "Great.. now I'm hungry.." Crash said not amused. Then he got an idea. "Hey, squirrels!" Crash yelled at a tree. Squirrels came out. "You all suck ass!" Crash yelled to them. The squirrels got angry, got their nuts and threw them at Crash. Crash opened his mouth and caught some nuts and missed a couple. He then chewed and swallowed. "Thanks" Crash said to the squirrels. "Now if only there was something to drink" Crash said to himself.

Coco and Crunch then returned and walked up to Crash. "I was wondering when you'll be back. Now.. if you don't mind I would like to not be remained TIED TO THIS TREE!" Crash yelled. "Cool it. We've got a surprise for you" Coco said. "What kind of surprise? Wait.. where's Spyro?" Crash asked. "Close your eyes" Coco said. "Really? We're doing this?" Crash asked annoyed. "Just close them, fool!" Crunch said. Crash gave a sigh and closed his eyes. He heard some footsteps walking across the sand. "Ok, open them" Coco said. Crash opened his eyes and saw a female purple dragon who strangely is standing on two legs, has boobs and long eyelashes. Crunch untied Crash. And Crash stood up staring at the female dragon. Blood began squirting out of his nose. He then covered his nose. Then blood came out of his mouth almost hitting Spyro. He covered his mouth. Then blood pops out from his ears and hits Coco and Crunch. "That stung" Crash said covering his nose and mouth. "Excuse me... I need to wash out my face" Crash muffled as he walks off. "I'm.. not sure how to take that" the female Spyro said a little confused. "I'm sure he likes your new look. Now.. if you'll excuse me... I need to wash up" Coco said shivering a little. She then goes inside the house. "Crunch need to clean up too" Crunch said as he walked off. Spyro gave a sigh, clueless on what to do now.

Crashzilla is still roaming the forest. He then stops to take a breather. "Why are these squirrels hard to find?" Crashzilla asked himself. Then he heard some noises behind him. "Who's there?" Crashzilla called out. The noise got louder. Crashzilla then got ready for an attack. Then Cyndra jumps out and tackles him and pins him down. "Cyndra? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" Crashzilla asked. "Your scent is hard to ignore. Plus, you left marks on trees" Cyndra said. Crashzilla looked back and saw scratch marks on trees. "Oh" Crashzilla said realizing how she found him. Cyndra get off of Crashzilla and Crashzilla stands up. "Why do you always try to take revenge on everything?" Cyndra asked. "Isn't that what life is about? Getting even?" Crashzilla asked. "No. It's about forgiving and moving on with life. You depend too much on vengeance"Cyndra said. "I don't need you telling me what to do!" Crashzilla said. "Have you ever wondered why your life is so empty? Maybe you need to rethink your life a little bit. You have not shown a single care to anyone! How do I know you even care about me?" Cyndra asked. "Cyndra.. I do care about you" Crashzilla said. "Then prove it! Don't go after the squirrels anymore!" Cyndra said. "Fine! I won't go after the squirrels anymore! Are you happy now?" Crashzilla asked. "You just don't get it do you?" Cyndra asked. She then started walking back. Then she ran off. Crashzilla was alone once again. He got so filled with rage he punched a tree and it broke into pieces.

Cyndra is seen running. She then stops near a cliff. She then had a tear run down her cheek. She's just so frustrated with Crashzilla. She tried so many times to help Crashzilla see the errors of his ways, but he just doesn't want to change.

Crash is seen with his head in a sink with the water running. Crash then turns off the sink. Crash grabbed a towel and dried his head off. Coco is seen coming out of the bathroom, with a towel around her body. "So, what do you think?" Coco asked. "About that female dragon?" Crash asked. "Spyro, yes" Coco said. "Wait.. that was Spyro?" Crash asked a little surprised. "How could you not tell the difference?" Coco asked. "Well.. just.. didn't think Spyro would actually turn himself into a female" Crash said. "Spyro wanted to give up on his manhood so he can be with you" Coco said. "Wait.. he's that desperate?" Crash asked. "You were desperate. So he was desperate. So the only way we thought you both would be happy is if you try to go out or something" Coco said. "I'm.. not sure" Crash said. "Come on. Give it a try. You'll never know until you try it" Coco said. Crash gave a sigh. "Alright. I'll take him.. sorry her out" Crash said. "Great! Now go out and ask her" Coco said pushing him out the door and shutting it. "Now, where is my spare clothes?" Coco asked herself.

Crash then stood outside stiff. Knowing what he might do next will probably change his life forever. He then took a deep breath and walked up to Spyro. "H-hey Spyro" Crash said. "Hey Crash" Spyro said back. Crash couldn't speak. His nerves were getting the best of him. 'Come on, Crash. Just get it over with' Crash thought to himself. "Would.. would you like to... go out on a date?" Crash finally said. "I'd love to. Tonight at 7?" Spyro asked. "Sounds good to me" Crash said. "See you then" Spyro said with a smile. She then walks off. When she was out of sight, hid and quietly said "Yes!" to herself.

Crash smiled for a moment, then started to feel shaky. "The hell am I doing?" Crash asked himself. He then got on his knees realizing he's going on a date with his best friend. Confused emotions filled him and he started to panic.

Later that night, everything was set up for Crash's date with Spyro. Cyndra then finally came back, but she was down. Cyndra saw a table set up with fancy decorations and whatnot. "What's this all about?" Cyndra asked. "Cyndra! Glad you can make it! We're just setting up stuff for Crash and Spyro" Coco said. "For what?" Cyndra asked. "For their date" Coco said. "Oh no... don't tell me they turned gay" Cyndra said. "Well... not exactly. Spyro turned himself into a female so it'll be.. less weird" Coco said. "Isn't it still weird though" Cyndra asked. "I said it's less weird. I didn't say it wasn't weird all together" Coco said. "I see. Well, I'm off to bed. Looking for Crashzilla all day wore me out. By the way, build a barrier on that one window next time" Cyndra said and walked off to bed.

Crash then arrived still shaking. "Crash. Will you calm down already? You know Spyro already likes you for who you are" Coco said. "Sorry. But it feels wrong.. yet at the same time.. feels right. I'M SO CONFUSED!" Crash yelled. Coco then smacked him so he would snap out of it. "Thanks.. I needed that" Crash said catching his breath. "Crashy po. I'm here" Spyro said in an alluring tone. "Oh boy. He's.. she. She's here" Crash said. "Remember be yourself. And have fun" Coco said then left him.

Spyro then arrived. Crash pulled out a chair for Spyro and Spyro sat down. Crash then got to his seat and sat down. Behind them, Coco is secretly observing them. "So.. what it like being a boy anymore?" Crash asked. Coco slapped her forehead. "I mean.. what it like being a shemale. I mean.. what's like having a manjina? I mean.." Crash said trying to start a conversation. But then he sighed and put his head on the table knowing he screwed up. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Spyro asked. Crash was actually a little surprised how Spyro seemed not to be effected by what he said. Then he figured a walk is probably what he needs to settle his nerves. "Sure" Crash said.

A/N: Well, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry if some parts seemed a bit corky or whatever, just trying to fit together on how this story should be told. Anyways, keep an eye out for the updates and I'll see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing, but my OCs.

Crash and female Spyro are seen walking along the beach. Cool breeze was softly blowing, the smell of the ocean filled the air and the full moon and stars were shining in the sky. Crash and Spyro were walking, but neither of them said a word since they left. So, then Crash finally got the courage to talk. "Hey" Crash said. Spyro looked at him. "I.. I'm sorry for.. for what I've said. I wasn't really thinking. I guess it's the fact that.. well.. it's... it's different for me to see you like this" Crash said being honest. "To tell you the truth.. I'm also not used to this. Standing on two feet, having giggling boobs, having a female voice. I guess it's something we both have to get used to" Spyro said. "Yeah" Crash said. "Let's sit down here for a moment" Spyro said. "Ok" Crash said. So they both sat down and stared at the full moon. For a while, they both were silent again. But this time Spyro broke the silence. "It's cold" Spyro said as she got close to Crash. "Wait.. aren't you a reptile?" Crash asked. "Yeah. Why?" Spyro asked. Crash thought for a moment. "Never mind" Crash said. Then they both just stared at the moon for the rest of their date.

They both got back and were heading to bed. "I had fun watching the moon with you" Spyro said. "I-me also had fun" Crash said. He then realized what he sounded like and slapped himself in the forehead. Spyro giggled. "I knew what you meant" Spyro said. She then gave him and kiss on the cheek and went off to bed. Crash was stunned at the kiss. He then began to blush and can't help, but to feel the joy of being kissed. In his mind, he knew it was odd. But in his heart, it somehow felt right.

The next morning came and Crash just left his house and can't help, but to feel happy. Then he realized something. He didn't know what to do for his next date with the female Spyro. "Oh no! I have no idea on what to do for our next date! Oh man... I need advise fast!" Crash said. Then he got an idea. "Maybe I'll see if Crashzilla has any advise.. if I can find him anywhere" Crash said looking around.

Crashzilla is seen sitting on a rock just staring off into the distance thinking of what happened between him and Cyndra. He gave a sigh. "Crashzilla!" Crash shouted. Crashzilla fell off the rock. "Damn it Crash! What the hell do you want? And how the hell did you find me" Crashzilla asked angrily. "Oh, I followed the path of broken trees. You seem to like to destroy them a lot. Anyways, I need advise for my next date. What do you think I should do?" Crash asked. "Dump the bitch" Crashzilla said. "Hey! She's not a bitch! And I'm not dumping her!" Crash shouted. "Alright, alright. Well, from what I've went through.. and from observing others, usually there's bad guys that want to kidnap her and take her prisoner. And it's the hero's job to rescue her. That usually counts as a date.. or so some say" Crashzilla said. "Hmm.. I'll go check on her see if she is in trouble" Crash said. He then left Crashzilla alone. Crashzilla gave another sigh. "Man, sometimes I wonder if this is a work of some messed up fanfic" Crashzilla said.

Meanwhile, the female Spyro is seen rinsing off under a waterfall. Behind a bush, we see Brio and Tiny are ready to capture Spyro. "Ok. Remember the plan, you distract her and I capture her in this fire-proof net. Got it?" Brio whispered. He then looks at Tiny. "Boobies" Tiny said drooling. Brio shocked him and Tiny let out a yelp. Spyro then looked at the bush and saw Tiny. "Hey! Don't you have any respect of privacy?" Spyro asked. "Boobies!" Tiny said charging at her. Spyro then glided to him and kicked him in the face. Tiny tried to get up, but then Spyro sets Tiny's tail on fire. Tiny runs around yelping. Then jumps into the water and puts out the fire. Tiny gave a sigh of relief. Then Spyro gets trapped in Brio's fire-proof net. Spyro tried to set it on fire, but nothing happened. She then tried biting it, but it also did nothing. Brio then walks up to her. "Hello, beautiful" Brio said. Spyro then breathes fire on him and Brio got some burnt marks. "You'll be Tiny's sex toy if Crash doesn't come to rescue you" Brio said in a serious tone. Spyro looks over at Tiny and Tiny gave a perverted look. Spyro then shivered on how creepy he looked.

Crash arrives just as they were leaving. Crash sneaks through the bushes to follow them. Then they arrive at their aircraft. As they were taking off, Crash sneaks on board and hangs from the edge of the air craft.

With Crashzilla, he was wondering around the beach and spotted the squirrels. He then gave a sigh and walked up to it. "Hey" Crashzilla said to the squirrels. The squirrels looked at him and got their nuts ready. "Ok, look. I'm.. I'm sorry. Ok? I just.. have a violent personality. You might not forgive me, but I ask you if you can forgive me. So neither of us holds a grudge over nothing. So.. what do you say?" Crashzilla asked. The squirrels just looked at each other.

Meanwhile, as the aircraft lands, Crash let go a quickly hid behind a crate. He then sees Brio and Tiny carrying the trapped female Spyro into a door. Crash tried to sneak but slipped on some wampa fruit. "They used to help me now they're against me" Crash said with a sigh. He then got back up and went into the door.

In the lab, female Spyro is chained to a table and is struggling to break free. "Keep an eye on here while I contact Cortex" Brio said. Tiny just watched him leave. And once he left, Tiny started lick Spyro's neck. Spyro was getting disgusted by it. She then bit him on the tongue. Tiny's tongue swelled with some blood dripping out. Tiny then got angry. He slowly approaches Spyro. "Hey!" a voice said. Tiny turned around and got punched. Spyro looked and saw Crash. "Crash! I knew you cared for me!" Spyro said. "It's not over yet" Crash said.

Tiny then got up as Crash set Spyro free. Tiny then punches Crash in the face, causing him to bleed out of the nose. Then Spyro charged at his chest and he slammed against a wall which what so happens to have a self destruct button. Spyro then breaths fire on Tiny and Tiny gets black dust all over him. Spyro then turned to Crash and saw if he was ok. "Crash! Are you ok?" Spyro asked. "I'm fine" Crash said trying to wipe off the blood from his nose. "Come on, let's get out of here" Spyro said as she grabbed Crash. Tiny then shook off the black dust and saw they were about to leave. Just as Spyro was flying out the window, Tiny jumps forward and grabs Crash. Because of the blood on Crash's hands, he was slipping from Spyro's grip. He then finally slipped out and started falling with Tiny.

Spyro quickly tried to go after Crash, but the explosion of the building was so big it made her lose focus. She then glided herself towards a beach and lands safely. As soon as she recovered, she looked out into the water and saw blood spreading in the water. With this, she can only assume Crash is dead. And with that, she just sat and started sobbing.

A/N: In case if you were wondering, yes it was rushed. I was trying to get this over with so I can start on Crash the Swordmaster series. I apologize if some people don't like it. But look forward to this upcoming series. It will be more well thought out and more serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing, but my OCs.

The female Spyro is seen still weeping from her seemingly lost boyfriend. Spyro then knew what it was like losing someone close. The funny thing is, sometimes you really don't know what you have until you lose it. Even if you already knew how important the person, in this case animal, was to you.

She then looks up into the water again with tears in her eyes and spots something floating over the blood-filled water. She then took off into the air and flew to the figure. When she got close enough, she realized it was an arm. But it wasn't Crash's arm, it was Tiny's. She then looked around more and finally spotted Crash. She then wasted no time and grabbed him and carried him to shore.

She lays Crash down and examined him. He was beat up pretty bad on the right arm, scratches all over his body and a left knee that was fractured. Spyro then checked to see if his heart was beating and if he was breathing. Crash wasn't breathing and his heart didn't make a beat. She then started pressing strait down on Crash's chest 30 times. She then breathed into him twice and repeated. "Don't you die on me" Spyro said as she continued.

As time went by, Crash woke up and looked around and saw he was in his room. He then looked at his body and found his right arm in a cast, bandages on his body and his left leg also in a cast, lifted a little off the bed. Crash gave a sigh, knowing it will be a while until he's able to use his arm and leg again. Then Coco comes in. "Oh good, you're awake Crash. You gave us quiet a scare" Coco said walking up to him and hugged him. "To tell you the truth.. I actually thought I was dead" Crash said. Coco then stopped hugging. "What do you mean?" Coco asked. "Well.. when I passed out.. I actually saw Cynder. We were in a bright place.. and.. we hugged. It was amazing to see her again. Then she tells me 'Your time hasn't come yet. You'll be happier with Spyro.. even if she used to be a he and.. my former lover.. but you two seem to be very happy with each other. Now.. go back.. and live again'. And then I woke up and here I am" Crash said.

"That's sweet.. I guess. Oh, speaking of sweet, Spyro performed CPR while you were passed out" Coco said. "When did Spyro learn CPR?" Crash asked. "Internet... maybe?" Coco said unsure. "That.. doesn't make sense, but whatever" Crash said with a shrug. "Do you want Spyro to come in?" Coco asked. Crash thought for a moment and nodded his head. Coco then walks up to the door and reveals Spyro.

Crash and Spyro stared at each other as if nothing else existed or as if they were in a trans. "I'll leave you two alone for a while" Coco said as she exited the room. Spyro then walks up to Crash and gently puts her left hand on one of his bandages and her right hand on his cheek. "You had me worried" Spyro said with a tear going down her cheek. "I was also worried.. when you were captured" Crash admitted. "Really?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. I couldn't let you be a sex toy for Tiny" Crash said. "You really do care for me" Spyro said almost crying. She then gently leans on Crash for a hug. Crash wraps his left arm around her and they hugged. They pulled out for a moment and kissed.

Several months later, Crash and Spyro finally got married. Spyro was so happy that she had no words to describe her joy. And also glad that Crash got over his depression from Cynder's death. They exchange rings and kissed.

Somewhere else, we see Crashzilla watching them. Cyndra then walks up behind him. "Do you mind if I join you?" Cyndra asked. Crashzilla gestured for her to sit next to him. They were quiet for a while. Then Cyndra broke the silence. "I heard you were trying to be nice to the squirrels" Cyndra said. "Yeah. I think we got along famously" Crashzilla said. "I'm glad you have settled your differences" Cyndra said. "Me too" Crashzilla said. Then we see squirrels tied up behind them in a tree.

Hours later, Crash and Spyro enter the room while Crash carries Spyro and they laugh with joy. "Woo! That was fun" Crash said. "It was fun. Now.. maybe we can have even more fun" Spyro said with a smile. "I'm not sure if we can have more fun" Crash said gently setting her on her feet. "Oh, don't worry. This is the kind of fun that will be worth remembering" Spyro said. She then sits on the bed in a sexy way and gestures him to come over. Crash knew then what she was talking about. He felt his penis hardened. He then walks up to her and sits next to her. Then they move in for another kiss. Then they lay down on the bed and continue kissing.

Crash took off his pants and continued. He rubs Spyro's boobs and she groaned in pleasure. He then kisses down her body. Crash then puts his penis in her vagina and they gave moans and groans of pleasure. Spyro then rolled on top of him and they continued in motion. Then after they cummed they stopped and panted. "You're right... This is worth remembering" Crash said panting. "I love you" Spyro said. "I love you too" Crash said. Then they kissed and fell asleep, knowing they will have a bright future together.

A/N: Rushed once again.. but at least it's done. I might rewrite it someday so it would be more detailed, but hopefully you enjoyed it the way it is. Now I can focus on the Crash the Swordmaster story. I actually was working on the first chapter of it while I was writing this one. So.. yeah. Keep an eye out for it. I can't guarantee that you'll enjoy it more than some of my other stories, but it will at least be a more interesting story.


End file.
